If Only
by panther1313
Summary: Pogue sets his eyes on the new girl songfic to Tonic's if Only You Could see


Artist: Tonic

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me _

The world was fuzzy and out of focus but it was sure comfy, that was until a dull poke into his rib cage jolted the comfy fuzziness into blurry focus. "Your falling asleep again" Caleb murmured to his best friend Pogue Parry as the two of them were enduring a grueling double period English, to make matters worse it was their last class and their coach had called an earlier practice four o'clock instead of five!

Swimming, bike ridding, playing pool or even gambling on ladies undergarments! There was a million thing that Pogue was better at then annalysing the importance of whether Banquo's ghost should be physically on stage or not. Pogue wasn't liken Reid who pissed people off when he didn't like the work or Tyler who quietly struggled and especially not Caleb who could possibly by enjoying this?

As close as Caleb and Pogue were and as hard as tired Pogue simply could never concentrate because there was just something more interesting to focus on, like the grains in the wood or the hot new girl. Most over looked her but for some reason she had caught Pogue's eye, well most girls did at least once but this time his eyes lingered.

_Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't_

It could have been because she was the polar opposite to his ex girlfriend Kate, Kate was a rich, self centered Daddy's girl who always got she wanted whereas t he new girl was quiet and peaceful. They were even opposites on the outside were Kate had tan skin and dark complexion, he noticed that her skin was creamy contrasting well with her deep brown eyes and dark hair. A porcelain doll that's what she reminded him off, like the ones that he had given to the mothers of the Danvers, Garwin and Simms families after his parents had died, he had to find out her name and her story.

At first Pogue had reasoned that Kate had been sweet like taking Sarah under her wing but after a while she just kept pushing his buttons and he realized that she was only with him for the social credentials. That was of course the last strand for them when everything was about the physical which was fun but Pogue wanted more.

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

After an eternity the bell rang and Pogue bolted desperate to escape, Caleb laughed calling him calling 'be free', Pogue didn't look were he was going until he heard a small squeal and felt the book hit his foot. Looking down he noticed the new girl that he had been previously eyeballing was scrambling pick up her books, ever the gentleman he bent down to help making sure he touched her hands wherever possible.

Once the clean up was done he smiled his 'oh so charming smile' and ignored the sinkers form Reid and Tyler that had got the details form Caleb, "I'm Pogue, sorry about that" he held out his hand which she daintily accepted "Bonnie" was her quiet introduction.

_Seems the road less traveled  
Show's happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
That's what you gotta do_

Slowly but surely their relationship deepened form their cliché meeting, no one could guess as to why he was the strength to her vulnerability? Or perhaps it was the deep dark secrets that they both had.

He was the heir to a massive fortune and immense power that could or would eventually kill him, their was rigid expectations placed on him by old men that were forcing the boys to take their places in the covenant just like their fathers.

She had burns scars covering a lot of her body but thanks to a glamour spell they were no longer visible but she knew and she would never forget. What if her father hadn't smoked cigars? Or what if he had put in the ashtray before he fell asleep? Then he wouldn't be dead and her mother would have spent Bonnie's trust fund money on medical costs.

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_

For once Pogue relished in the silence, the absence of angry words, Bonnie told him so much just by looking at him or making his heart race with a smile. He could only shudder at the memory of him and Kate towards the end, they had fought and bickered none stop.

Anything could set them off, a comment even one made by a third party, Tyler was guilty of that twice, the others had soon given them a clear breath and Pogue realized that he wanted his friends and he had to move on, without Kate.

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

Caleb was proud of his best friend that he had finally gotten over Kate and moved on, Pogue was always moody but thunder rolled in quick after Kate left. Caleb and Pogue actually had an argument when Pogue had shoved Tyler away, as the empathic boy was trying to help him.

Ever steady Tyler remained by his friends side until his relationship with Bonnie took off, Tyler liked Bonnie, she was hopefully that eh would find someone of her own. Bonnie would always great him with a smile that eh couldn't help but return.

Reid of course, wanted more then a smile but a few swift slaps form Crystal nipped that in the bud, Reid eventually helped Bonnie gain some confidence always dancing with her at Nicky's. Tyler initially had been worried that there would have been a repeat of Reid and Caleb's fight for Sarah, fortunately both Reid and Pogue where happy with their respective girlfriends so peace reigned.

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_

Bonnie could never understand why Pogue was so interested in her; she had seen him with Kate who was pretty and glamorous. The few times she had asked, his smile had made her blush and her heart race "that is my answer" his grinned enveloping her into his muscular arms.

The school or at least the gossip and rumor circuits could have died; one of hottest boys on campus was with a shy new girl! At first bonnie was almost scared to walk the halls alone as every girl par Crystal was out to get her and to her shock and Reid extreme amusement all the boys actually wanted her.

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

But there was no other guy for her than the muscular daredevil who had a heart off gold. Bonnie had a life long fear of fire but the burning in heart was a feeling that she would never relinquish, she learned to trust and to hold on particularly when going one hundred kilometres on a yellow Ducati

Pogue of course felt the same, he felt so protective of the girl he saw crawl out of her cacoon like a butterfly. Pogue felt safe with her knowing that she wouldn't flirt with other guys or jump him every chance she got. Bonnie was the girl that was too scared come into his apartment but would then wake him up with a coffee and a smile the next morning, Bonnie was the only that eh would ever slow down for.


End file.
